Power of the Moon
by CrazyLikeaFox
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of the Moon. With their memories restored the senshi will use all of their power to defeat their new enemy, while trying to figure out the mysterious Chibiusa. UM SenshiShitenou
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Here's the sequel to Secrets of the Moon. If you haven't read it I suggest you do as this story won't make sense. Thanks to X00001, Taeniaea, eliza-morgan22, PriestessHelene and broadwaychick07 for their reviews on the last chapter of Secrets of the Moon. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1: New enemy

Luna and Artemis were perched on top of Usagi's roof both keeping a watchful eye on their Princess as they had been for the last several months. It had been four months since the final battle against the Negaverse and so far nothing unusual had occurred. That is until tonight when an unidentified thing had appeared in space. Not that anyone had noticed; in fact the only reason the two guardians knew about it was because of the Shitenou's continuous scans of Earth.

"Do you think that the Negaverse has somehow come back?" Artemis asked.

"That's impossible. Serenity destroyed anything related to the Negaverse with the Imperium Silver Crystal over four months ago," Luna replied.

"Then what is it?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to awaken the senshi. It was the Princess's wish that they all live as normal girls," Luna answered.

"What do we do?" Artemis questioned.

"We take care of it ourselves," came a voice from behind them.

"Hikari," Luna exclaimed, jumping slightly in surprise as the pretty raven head senshi took a seat on Usagi's roof.

"I just checked in with the Shitenou and they told me about our mysterious object floating up there somewhere," Hikari explained.

"What do we do?" Artemis asked as both guardians deferred to the only remaining senshi.

Hikari's green eyes glittered with determination, "we take care of it."

Usagi got up the next day for school. It was the first day of September so she had to get ready for school. She was starting in year ten at Juuban High and although she wasn't a fan of school she was glad that she was that much closer to finishing school. Realising that she was running late for school Usagi ran out the door, grabbing her lunch from her mother as she ran past. She didn't notice the woman who was currently perched on top of her roof.

Whizzing around a corner she ran into what she thought was a solid wall. Looking up she saw it was a guy who she unfortunately knew all too well.

"Better watch where you're going Odango Atama," he said as both he and Usagi stood up.

"Don't call me that!" Usagi almost screeched as she ran past Mamoru.

Mamoru just grinned as he continued on his way to university.

Usagi almost growled in frustration. She didn't care how cute that guy was he had no right to call her that horrible nick name. She shook her head she continued on her mad dash to school. After all this time, he still acted like a jerk at times.

"Well that was amusing," Hikari commented from where she sat.

"It's been four months and they still treat each other that way. Perhaps they really don't care for each other," Luna commented.

"They do Luna they just hide it behind bickering and name calling," Hikari grinned.

This version of her brother was very different from his past life but she had a feeling that this one would be way more fun to tease. Sighing Hikari quickly left to return to the manor with Luna and Artemis.

Hikari was up very late waiting for the guys to return home. It seemed that all of the Shitenou were busier than ever and without her niece and nephew for company Hikari had become quite lonely. She was relieved when Jadeite came home around midnight.

"You haven't been waiting up have you?" Jadeite asked.

"No, I'm actually standing on the moon." Hikari replied playfully, "yes and I hate to complain but the manor is very lonely."

"I miss them too," Jadeite admitted, chuckling

"Have you found anything on this object in space?" Hikari asked.

"Zoicite said that he scanned the ship and besides the negative energy powering it he found nothing. Also the technology is very advanced and had some kind of temporal marking on it. He thinks that it may be scanning information from the future," Jadeite explained.

"I should talk to Sailor Pluto then," Hikari stated.

"Good idea there's something not quite right about this," Jadeite agreed.

Hikari stood up to leave but turned when Jadeite called out to her.

"Did you find Iasion?" he asked curiously.

Hikari's face softened before she answered, "I found him."

She turned and went up the stairs to her room, leaving Jadeite to think over their conversation.

While night had fallen on Tokyo the Time Gate was activated and a small child slipped through. Tears rolling down her face, she used the time key she had stolen from Sailor Pluto to direct herself to a time when she knew the legendary Sailor Moon would be - 20th century Tokyo. She tried to be brave but she couldn't help herself. Something was happening in the future and her mummy was now asleep, locked in a protective quartz casing. Her father had been injured and she never saw her older siblings so no surprise that they weren't around.

Chibiusa felt bad about betraying Pluto but she had to find Sailor Moon and the Imperium Silver Crystal to save her mother and the future.

Usagi sighed as she got up Tuesday morning and was shocked that she had woken up on time. Going downstairs she saw that her mother was making pancakes.

"These look great," Usagi grinned as she grabbed a stack and sat next to her brother Shingo who was already digging into his breakfast.

"Leave some for you cousin," Ikuko gently scowled her daughter.

Usagi sighed as she handed over some of her pancakes to her pink haired cousin. Chibiusa was nine years old, the right age to be a pain for Usagi. She had always wanted a little sister but now that Chibiusa was living at her house Usagi was relieved that this particular wish had never been granted.

"Usagi can you walk Chibiusa to school?" Ikuko asked as she handed out the three lunches.

Usagi sighed again but agreed as they both walked out of the house.

"So what are we doing tonight? We can watch a movie or play games or draw," Usagi asked.

Both of her parents would be out that night and Usagi was babysitting Chibiusa until they got home.

"A movie and I want to pick it," Chibiusa said firmly.

"Alright," Usagi agreed.

Knowing her luck Chibiusa would probably pick a movie she knew Usagi would hate just to spite her.

"What movie?" Usagi asked.

"Any Disney movie,"Chibiusa said.

Usagi sighed in relief, a Disney movie she could handle. She had loved them when she was Chibiusa's age, actually she still loved them. They turned around the last corner to Chibiusa's school that thankfully was very close to Usagi's school. For the second time in two days Usagi crashed into Mamoru aka the jerk.

"Do you need glasses Odango?" Mamoru asked though his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Not as much as you need a brain," Usagi flung back as she stood up.

Mamoru grinned as his gaze turned to Chibiusa. "who's this?"

"Tsukino Usagi," Chibiusa stated formally as she held out her small hand to shake his much larger one.

"My cousin Chibiusa," Usagi corrected.

"Nice to meet you," Mamoru shook her hand as a spark of recognition hit him.

He frowned slightly as Usagi pulled her cousin away saying something about them both being late. Chibiusa's deep ruby brown eyes gazed at him for another moment before she turned to follow her older cousin. Mamoru shook his head slightly before he too went to school.

Usagi got to school late and no amount of pleading got her out of detention. Sighing she slid into her seat and sat through her morning classes. At lunch she went out to the school roof, feeling drawn to it. Sitting up there were two of her classmates Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto. Usagi grinned as she sat down next to Makoto.

"Hello I'm Tsukino Usagi," she greeted with a wide smile.

Makoto frowned slightly before she also smiled, "Kino Makoto."

Usagi smiled as she turned to Ami," why don't you join us?"

Ami reluctantly agreed though she felt as though these two girls were somewhat familiar. Similar thoughts were running through the other two girl's minds. They spoke for all of lunchtime and by the end felt as though they had known each other forever. After agreeing to meet after Usagi's detention the girls separated into their classes.

After school they met up and Usagi suggested they got to the Crown cafe and arcade.

"Hello Motoki," Usagi greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello Usagi, who are your friends?" he asked as he took their orders.

"This is Makoto and Ami," Usagi introduced as both girls said hello.

Motoki smiled at Usagi as the three girls got their orders and found a booth.

"He's cute he reminds me of my ex-boyfriend," Makoto sighed dreamily.

"I use to think so too but for some reason I only think of him as an older brother," Usagi frowned as she thought over this statement.

It was true that she though of Motoki as an older brother and had for the last five months. She couldn't remember why but just knew that it was true.

"Someone else caught your attention Usagi?" Makoto asked with a grin.

Usagi shook her head vigorously as she felt rather than saw Mamoru enter and approach Motoki. For some reason she was always extremely sensitive when it came to Mamoru.

"Odango how are you?" Mamoru grinned as he caught sight of the blonde.

"Better now that you have blessed us with your presence," Usagi replied sarcastically.

"I do try Odango. Where's your cousin?" Mamoru asked.

"At home I assume. Why do you care?" Usagi replied.

"Well it seemed that she had inherited the brains in your family," Mamoru covered.

Usagi fumed as Mamoru went to sit at the counter to speak with Motoki. Honestly he didn't know why he was so curious about Usagi's cousin but it felt like for some reason he knew her.

Usagi was still fuming when Makoto turned with a knowing grin on her face.

"You like him," Makoto stated.

"I do not!" Usagi almost spluttered with indignation.

"Your pulse increased and your facial capillaries dilated when he was in your presence," Ami stated helpfully.

Usagi turned to her genius friend with a confused expression.

"She meant your heart rate sped up and you blushed," Makoto translated.

"It did not," Usagi said.

"I'm afraid it did though I don't blame you. He is extremely hot," Makoto grinned.

Usagi just moaned in defeat as she sunk into the booth's chair. Gazing at her watch she realised that she had to get home before her parents left.

"I have to go I'm babysitting my little cousin. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Usagi smiled as she rushed out of Crown.

"She's going to be fun to have around," Makoto stated.

Ami silently agreed as they both left.

Usagi entered her house just as her parents were leaving. Her mother handed her both her parents cellphone numbers as well as the number for her Aunt Keiko who lived close by.

"Dinner is in the oven take it out in an hour," her mother finished as they shrugged on their coats.

"I'll be fine mum," Usagi smiled as they climbed into the car and left.

Usagi closed the door and went into the living room where Chibiusa was shuffling through their collection of dvds.

"I've picked one," Chibiusa said holding up The Little Mermaid.

Usagi agreed as her brother quickly vacated the room to play video games in his room. Both girls were on the couch and watched an hour of the movie before it was paused for dinner. Shingo joined them but left quickly to continue his game, saying that he was so close to finishing.

By the end of the movie Chibiusa had fallen asleep and Usagi carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Mummy," Chibiusa moaned in her sleep.

"It's alright Chibiusa," Usagi brushed a lock of her cotton candy hair out of her face.

Chibiusa seemed reassured as she fell into a deep sleep. Usagi got up and quietly closed the door behind her. Even though her little cousin was very annoying Usagi sometimes forgot that she was only nine years old. She acted as though she was nine hundred years old. Smiling at that ridiculous though Usagi knocked on Shingo's door reminding him that it was almost his bedtime. Hearing a muffled shout of acknowledgment Usagi went downstairs and cleaned up the remains of dinner which she surprisingly hadn't burnt. Her parents returned home shortly and Usagi threw herself in bed, unaware of the cat on her windowsill that had been watching her.

"What's the problem Luna?" Hikari asked as she arrived at Usagi's house.

"There seems to be a new member of Usagi's family," Luna answered.

Hikari looked confused until Luna indicated the attic bedroom that was usual left as a spare room. Hikari slipped in and saw the young girl sleeping there. Taking note of her features she slipped out back to where Luna was waiting.

"Who is she?" Hikari asked.

"According to the family Tsukino Usagi or Chibiusa. I'd never heard Usagi or anyone else in the family mention her until today," Luna said.

"Keep an eye on her and I'll see what I can find out," Hikari answered.

Luna nodded as Hikari departed. She took the long way back to the manor needing the time to sort out her thoughts.

Serenity had specifically wished for a normal life for herself and her friends but Hikari was afraid that the senshi would be needed. This evil whatever it was hadn't made a move but it was only a matter of time. They were from the future, which meant that they had a tactical advantage. They knew the outcome of events that hadn't occurred and could use this to their advantage.

They would need all of their strength to fight this enemy and were now down two fighters. There was no chance that Mizuki and Yasuo had been reincarnated yet so it was impossible to count on Sailor Earth or Lunar Knight to help in this battle.

There was herself and the Shitenou but even she wasn't naive enough to believe that they could defeat this enemy by themselves. The Imperium Silver Crystal had disappeared and the only person who would be able to find it currently had no idea of its existence.

Sighing Hikari quickly looked around and saw that this particular area of the park was deserted. Smiling at her good luck she held up her wand calling, "Ceres Power makeup."

Sailor Ceres quickly disappeared in her signature flash of silver light. She reappeared at the Time Gate though she was surprised by what she saw...or rather didn't see.

Sailor Pluto was nowhere to be see and the Time Gate looked as though it had been temporarily sealed. Frowning Ceres looked around trying to figure out what had happened. Knowing she wasn't going to get answerers from a door she left and returned to the manor.

She dehenshined and was surprised to see that Kunzite was home early.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down at the dining room table.

"I live here," Kunzite replied dryly.

"Hysterical. I needed to talk to you about something anyway," Hikari suddenly became serious.

"What wrong?" Kunzite asked.

"The Time Gate has been sealed shut and Sailor Pluto is nowhere to be found," Hikari answered.

"That's very strange," Zoicite said as he joined them at the table.

"Find anything else?" Kunzite asked.

"Not at the Time Gate but there was something else that was weird. The Princess has a cousin staying with her named Chibiusa whom Luna has never heard of," Hikari explained.

"Do you think she's a threat?" Zoicite asked.

"She's a nine year old kid. I don't think she's a threat to a normal human let alone to the Princess," Hikari stated.

The two Shitenou silently agreed as Hikari stretched and made her way to bed.

Hikari was woken up a few hours later by Jadeite.

"What's wrong? It's still dark out," Hikari rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Scanner have picked up a increase of negative activity at the community pool," Jadeite explained as Hikari quickly threw on a jacket.

"A pool, what are they running out of places to attack?" Hikari muttered as she pulled out her wand.

Jadeite grinned as he left the room. Hikari quickly henshined and walked into the conference room where all four Shitenou were sitting.

"Want me to record the battle?" Ceres asked.

Zoicite nodded as he attached a small camera to her fuku. Ceres disappeared and reappeared at the local pool. There was hardly anyone there but she did feel the immense convergence of negative energy in the area. Looking around she saw a figure standing at the epicenter of the negative energy.

She knew it wasn't a youma it's body was made of metal.

"What the hell are you?" Ceres asked announcing her presence.

"A droid from the Scorpion Galaxy," the droid replied as it launched a powerful attack.

Ceres barely dodged it as she frowned. She's never heard of the Scorpion Galaxy but she filed that away for future reference. Thanks to here centuries of training she was able to dodge the droid's attack. Launching a powerful ribbon of silver light Ceres managed to destroy this droid. It was more powerful than a youma but Ceres had a bad feeling that it was rather weak for a droid, whatever they were.

Ceres sighed and teleported back to the mansion. Handing the camera over to Zoicite, she dehenshined and headed back to her room and crawled under the sheets. She had a feeling things were going to get very interesting soon enough. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to awaken any of the other senshi, they deserved normal lives. Sighing Hikari snuggled down into the covers and was soon sound asleep. She would try to reach Pluto again tomorrow. Perhaps the tall senshi had sensed the danger and would have some answers.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed and feel free to ask any questions or leave suggestions. Please review. CrazyLikeaFox


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm so very sorry it's been ages since I updated, I have been amassed with homework and final exams. I promise after my last exam (chemistry November 9th) I will update more frequently. Thanks so much to my four reviewers Taeniaea, X00001, nancy n and ffgirlmoonie for the chapter one reviews. Actually I had over 200 hits so I'm hoping that more people will be reviewing this chapter. Thanks to my co-author sangoscourage for the ideas. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter Two: Sailor Moon reborn

Pluto had left the Time Gate unguarded, something she hated doing. She knew that she had no choice, something was interfering in the flow of time and it was clear that the Gate needed its protection spells reinforced. Arriving at Charon Castle on her old home world she looked around, trying to find the man who Pluto knew would be able to help. She turned at the sound of a man's voice.

"It is good to see you again daughter. What brings you home at this time?" Chronos replied.

"It is good to see you as well father. The sensors at the Time Gate have picked up a stream of strong negative energy coming from far off in space. It was somehow able to scan a lot of information from the Gate and the computer core before I was able to lock everything down."

"So you need to have the Gate enhanced to stop these unwanted scans." Chronos replied going over to a desk by the window.

"Yes you designed the original protection charms and I know you will be able to improve on them," Pluto answered.

"I will return to the Gate with you and install the improvements into the system," Chronos informed her.

"Thank you," Pluto bowed her head as both she and her father left the ruins of their home world.

"Come on Chibiusa, we need to get going. We're going to meet my friends at that nearby Shinto shrine before we go to the arcade." Usagi exclaimed as she closed the manga she was reading.

"Ok. That's the Hikawa Shrine isn't it?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yes it is. How did you know?" Usagi asked, wondering how her cousin knew.

"We were looking at a map of the city in school yesterday." Chibiusa replied as they walked out the door and headed towards the shrine. About a block away from the shrine, Usagi saw her new friends.

"Hi Ami, Makoto. You guys ready for a day of fun?" Usagi chirped.

She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down.

"Oh right. Guys, this is my little cousin, Chibiusa."

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Chibiusa replied politely.

"It's nice to meet you Chibiusa." Makoto and Ami answered.

With that the four girls left and headed for the shrine. About ten minutes later they arrived and saw all the people gathering.

"Wow, this is a beautiful place!" Makoto replied in awe, as they climbed the many steps.

"Welcome to Hikawa Shrine. Would you lovely young ladies like a job here at the shrine? I can't afford to pay you much, but I will make it worth your while." a short, elderly man in the shrine garments replied with a silly grin on his face.

"Grandpa, leave these girls alone." a young girl in white and red priestess clothing hissed through her teeth, "they've come to enjoy the festival, not to have you gawk at them!" The elderly man huffed and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that; my grandfather can be a bit lecherous at times. My name is Hino Rei."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi; this is my cousin Tsukino Chibiusa and this is Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I would love to stay and visit, but I have a lot of work to do. Please, enjoy the festival." Rei replied apologetically.

"We will thank you." Ami replied, bowing.

As the three girls walked away, Rei glanced back with an intense look of concentration on her face. She didn't know why, but she had a strong feeling that she had met these girls before.

After about an hour, the four girls left the shrine and headed to the Crown for lunch and perhaps a couple of games of the new Sailor V game that was in. When they entered the Crown, the new game was already occupied. As the girls entered the arcade they heard an odd beeping sound and a groan was heard from the person sitting at the game. The person stood up, turning around as they came face to face with the four girls.

"Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi. It looks like you got top score." Usagi replied, having a feeling that she had met this girl before.

"My name's Aino Minako, nice to meet you. I can never seem to get passed that level for some reason." Minako answered, "what brings you to the arcade?"

"I was just going to have a snack with my friends and cousin. Would you care to join us?" Usagi replied.

"Sure, I'd love to." Minako answered, walking up to the counter with Usagi.

They ordered what they wanted and joined Chibiusa, Ami and Makoto at the booth. Soon everyone was talking like they had been life long friends.

A flash of light suddenly appeared by the Time Gate and Sailor Ceres appeared a second later. She looked around and was about to leave when she noticed that the Gate was still locked. Suddenly there was a whirling sound and the mist that was a trademark of the Time Gate slowly opened revealing Sailor Pluto and a man Ceres didn't know. Pluto saw her and smiled gently. She had a pretty good idea why Ceres was here.

"What's going on Pluto? I came by yesterday and the Gate was locked," Sailor Ceres almost demanded as she saw the man standing beside her friend, doing something to the doors.

"As you probably know by now there seems to be some kind of evil force approaching Earth. It managed to scan a good amount of information from the Gate's computer core, which means that they have information on the future and how events will turn out. We must awaken the senshi soon." Sailor Pluto commented.

"They have already sent a droid, even if it was a weak one. I do agree with you Pluto but it was the Princess's wish that the senshi live a normal life," Ceres responded.

"That may have been Serenity's wish for the senshi but what about for herself?" Pluto asked.

"You want me to reawaken Sailor Moon?" Ceres asked suspiciously.

"I didn't say that," Pluto replied.

Ceres rolled her eyes, used to the mind games that Pluto played. Technically she couldn't reveal the future but she could give hints although they were always very cryptic.

"The Time Gate's protection spells have been enhanced," Chronos interrupted as he got up from where he had been operating the Gate's computer core.

Pluto nodded gratefully, "thank you for all of your help."

Chronos nodded as he disappeared into the Time Gate's misty surroundings.

"Thanks for the cryptic message," Ceres replied sarcastically as she also disappeared and returned to the manor.

Pluto's eyes sparkled as she went to the Time Gate's computer and directed it towards twentieth century Tokyo. She brought a little girl onto the screen with pink hair and ruby brown eyes.

Pluto's mood changed dramatically, "Small Lady you should not be there."

"No she shouldn't," came a female voice from the mist.

Pluto didn't even turn around as she recognised the voice, "will you go after her?"

"She's in danger as long as she remains in this particular time period. We will make sure that she will be safe," another voice – this time male – answered Pluto's question.

"You realise that Neo Queen Serenity has forbade travelling through time," Pluto said as she prepared the Time Gate to open at the desired time period.

"She can punish us later," the first voice replied with slight amusement as two figures stepped thought the Gate.

Pluto again closed the Gate and reactivated the spells Chronos had just put into place and whispered, "good luck."

Hikari scowled as she walked into the library where she knew Zoicite would be.

"What has gotten you so angry?" Zoicite asked mildly.

"Apparently the only way to stop this new threat is to awaken the senshi starting with Sailor Moon," Hikari almost yelled in anger.

"You knew this would happen," Zoicite reminded her gently.

"It doesn't make it any less frustrating," Hikari answered as she slumped into a chair next to the pony tailed man.

"Why don't you observe Usagi for a few days and see if you think it's necessary to awaken her memories?" Zoicite suggested.

"You're brilliant no wonder you and Ami get along!" Hikari jumped up and ran out of the room.

"You're welcome," Zoicite called after her, shaking his head.

Hikari almost ran to Crown arcade and café where she was almost positive Usagi would be. She walked in and slid into a stool in front of the counter casually glancing around for her Princess. She found her with Ami, Makoto and Minako along with this new mysterious 'cousin.'

"Can I get you anything?" Motoki distracted her.

"Water thanks," Hikari absently answered as she stared at the Crown's opening doors.

Her brother walked in, a thick book in hand as he slid onto the stool next to her and silently ordered a black coffee.

"Hi I'm Wakahisa Hikari," Hikari held out a hand to Mamoru who had been glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Chiba Mamoru," he answered as they shook hands.

"So what brings you here Mamoru?" Hikari asked.

"Motoki – the guy who runs the Crown – is my best friend," Mamoru explained not sure why he was opening up to this stranger.

Hikari sipped her water that Motoki had just placed in front of her as he gave Mamoru his usual coffee.

"I haven't really seen you around before," Motoki said as he joined the conversation.

"I'm new to the country, I moved from London about a year ago," Hikari explained.

The three of them settled into their conversation, not aware that every so often a blonde girl with odangoes would sneak a look.

Usagi had never seen this girl but had to admit she was very pretty and she had Mamoru's complete attention, which for some reason gave Usagi a feeling that she usually would call jealousy. That was impossible though she wasn't attracted to Mamoru.

"Usagi are you okay?" Makoto asked suddenly.

Usagi jerked as she turned back to her friends, "I'm fine."

"Do you know that guy Usagi?" Minako asked with a grin.

"He's just some jerk I know," Usagi tried to explain.

"Sure he is," Makoto grinned.

"If you are going to talk about boys perhaps I should take Chibiusa to the game area," Ami said.

"We are definitely talking about guys," Minako said as she and Makoto sported equally evil looking grins.

Ami just shook her head as she took Usagi's cousin by the hand and led her away from the other girls.

"Alright if you say you don't like him prove it," Makoto said.

"How?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"What's his name?" Minako asked.

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Birthday?" Makoto followed.

"August 3rd."

"Favourite colours?" Minako said.

"Red and black."

Makoto just grinned, "case closed."

"Just because I know these things doesn't mean I like him," Usagi weakly insisted.

"Oh yes it does I am the goddess of love and I know love when I see it," Minako grinned.

"She's right Usagi," Makoto backed up her new friend.

Usagi just groaned as she slumped into her chair. She didn't look at the two girls who still had the evil grins on their faces.

Meanwhile Mamoru was having an interesting conversation about the medical profession with Hikari and Motoki. Mamoru wanted to be a doctor and Motoki wanted to be a paediatrician. Hikari had studied medicine for both western and eastern culture picking up useful snippets of information that she was now sharing.

Hikari ordered another drink and as Motoki went to get it she turned to Mamoru, "is there a reason you keep glancing over to your left?"

Mamoru blushed lightly, "no of course not."

Hikari inwardly grinned, "which of the girls has your attention?"

Mamoru sighed in defeat, "the blonde with the odangoes."

"She's very pretty," Hikari said helpfully.

"Who is very pretty?" Motoki asked as he handed Hikari the lemonade she had asked for.

"The blonde with the pigtails at the table over there," Hikari answered before Mamoru could stop her.

Mamoru groaned in defeat as he downed the rest of his coffee. Motoki's face lit up with a grin similar to Makoto and Minako's.

"I knew you liked her Mamoru! No-one can fight as much as you two do with some sort of attraction," Motoki noted gleefully.

Mamoru didn't even respond as he glared at the girl seated next to him. Hikari just gave an innocent smile and went back to her drink. Before she was able to finish she was joined by Kunzite and Nephrite.

"What are you two doing here?" Hikari asked as she made quick introductions.

"Zoicite said you would be here," Nephrite explained.

"We wanted to talk about your conversation with Setsuna," Kunzite explained using the name that Pluto used whenever she was on Earth.

Hikari nodded in understanding, "it's been a pleasure. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Motoki waved as Hikari left with the two Shitenou. He had a feeling that he now had a partner in crime to help him set up Mamoru with Usagi and by the looks of the two girls with Usagi – they had earlier introduced themselves as Makoto and Minako – there was another two to add to the group.

Makoto and Minako tried not to stare at the two gorgeous men who were leaving with the dark haired woman. Both silently agreed that they would find out who they were and more importantly if they were single.

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about being here Yarikh. We're going to be in so much trouble when we go home!" Ishtar said though there was a slight glint to her eye.

"Come on sis, you know why we had to make this decision. We have to help out the senshi here in the past, or our future is doomed. Besides, don't you want to see Usagi and Mamoru again?" Yarikh replied from the shade of a large tree.

"Yes of course but they don't know who we are, this is the time period where our parents have no memories of Silver Millennium or their time as warriors against the Negaverse. But I guess we should try to find the Imperium Silver Crystal of the past, Mercury said our Crystal is missing for some reason." Ishtar answered, sighing.

Just then they heard two male voices and a female voice come from the bench nearby. They looked over and smiled as they listened in for a moment.

"So, basically, this evil...whatever it is has already started to make a move and Setsuna –

in her own way – thinks you should awaken the inner senshi, starting with the Princess?" Kunzite stated, confirming what Hikari had just told him and Nephrite.

"Yes, that's about it. I'm keeping an eye on the Princess, to see if she's ready to get her memories back yet but we need more help. This is going to be a hard fight; I can feel it." Hikari replied seriously.

"Help has just arrived, and evidently on time too." a young female voice called from behind the three people on the bench.

"Mizuki, Yasuo, is that you?" Hikari replied in shock as she recognized Mizuki's voice.

"Actually at the moment it's Ishtar and Yarikh," Yarikh grinned.

Hikari couldn't believe she was seeing her niece and nephew again. She ran to the two and enveloped them in a tight embrace. She was soon followed by Kunzite and Nephrite.

"What are you two doing back so soon?" Nephrite asked as he released Ishtar from his bear hug.

"Actually, technically we're not the people you think we are. We came through the Time Gate because there's trouble in the future. From what we can tell, there's trouble here as well." Yarikh replied solemnly.

"Did your parents send you?" Hikari asked, suspiciously.

"No. Father has been injured and the senshi are protecting mother in a crystal sleep chamber." Ishtar replied.

She saw the puzzled expression that appeared on Hikari's face, and smiled, "It's too complicated to explain. Let's just say that the inner senshi are protecting mother, the outer senshi are taking care of father and everything else. So we weren't really needed."

"Well let's get you back to the manor and settled in. Then we can fill each other in on what's going on. Just remember that now that you are in the past you should take on your 20th century identities, so Mizuki, Yasuo you should know that only the Shitenou and I remember you. The others have had their memories erased of you and being senshi. After that last battle, it was Usagi's wish for everyone to live a normal life."

"We read the files on this particular period of time so we're up to speed on the situation," Yasuo replied.

With a smile and a nod the five of them left the park and headed off for home. Just as they neared the exit from the park, they saw Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Minako coming their way. The twins quickly hid in the nearby bush, not wanting to risk any of the senshi accidentally remembering who they are. They couldn't help but quietly giggle as they saw Makoto and Minako stare at Kunzite and Nephrite. They had the funniest love sick look in their eyes, Mizuki almost laughed out loud.

"Oh, I am so going to tease those two when we get home." Mizuki whispered.

Yasuo couldn't help but agree with his sister. Venus and Jupiter would be so embarrassed about how love struck they had acted in front of their future husbands.

"Ok you two, you can come out now." Hikari called out after the four girls had walked out of their sight. The twins noticed that their aunt was having a little trouble controlling her laughter. It didn't help matters that the two Shitenou's faces were quite red with embarrassment.

Soon enough, they were at the manor and settling in. Jadeite and Zoicite were very excited at the return of their Prince's children whom they thought of as their own niece and nephew.

Hikari led them to their former bedrooms and opened the two doors.

"We kept them exactly as they were so hopefully they're comfortable," Hikari smiled.

"It's great thanks Hikari," Mizuki grinned as she immediately flopped onto her bed.

Yasuo was a little more descrete than his sister though he too was excited to be back at the manor.He may live in a palace in the future but he had always loved his room at the manor, after all it was a lot more peaceful.

"We'll have dinner same time as always," Hikari said as she left the two to settle in.

Mizuki and Yasuo resigned themselves to the fact that they had to go to school. The next morning they both dressed in their school uniforms and prepared themselves to begin the infamous 'new students' charade.

"It'll be fine besides no-one remembers you," Hikari said as she handed them both lunches.

"I know I guess i don't want to be wasting my time learning stuff that we already know," Mizuki sighed as Yasuo headed to his car.

"You had better hurry or he'll leave without you," Jadeite said as he grabbed a coffee and walked back to his study.

Mizuki scowled at her brother as she slid into the passenger's seat.

"Try to behave like the Princess you're suppose to be instead of a teenage brat," Yasuo said jokingly as he just shook his head ruefully at his twin's antics.

There was an instant change in Mizuki's demanor as her face became grave. This cold face was Ishtar, Princess of Crystal Tokyo and Ambassador of Neo Queen Serenity. Yasuo recognised it the moment he saw it as similar to the cold mask he wore as Yarikh. Prince of Crystal Tokyo and Ambassador of King Endymion.

"You're right we need to be serious," Mizuki took control in much the same way she did in negotiations with other worlds.

"We can still have fun," Yasuo suggested.

"I agree but we have to remember that no matter what Hikari says we're not Mizuki and Yasou anymore. They died one thousand years ago in the battle against Beryl and the Negaverse here in present day Earth," Mizuki inserted.

Yasuo nodded his agreement as he pulled up to Juuban High where he knew their mother as well as Jupiter and Mercury were currently attending.

There were the usual introductions as the twins settled in. Even if their classmates had remembered Mizuki and Yasuo they would not be able to match them up with these new students. While physically they were the same, they were much more mature and had a lot more life experience than their previous selves. Their personalitites remained, for the most part the same, but they were subconciously held back after years of intense training from the senshi, the Shitenou and to a certain extent their parents.

Usagi was her usual bubbly self and as an act of spontaneous friendliness invited the twins to hang out with her and her frineds at the Crown. Yasuo immediately accepted, knowing that it was an easy way to insert both himself and Mizuki into their future mother's life.

They were joined at their table in the cafe by Minako who eyed up Yasuo. Fortunately Kunzite chose that moment to enter with Hikari and Zoicite, so Minako's attention was immediately turned to the highest ranked of the Shitenou.

Yasuo tried to hide his grin as he watched the leader of the inner senshi. It was hard to reconcil the brave, strong Sailor Venus of the future with this airhead. Privately he believed that Princess Serenity's final wish had something to do with Minako's vastly different personality. No-one with half a brain would believe that this ditz was Sailor Venus and the same could be said for Makoto's more outgoing and boy crazy character compared to the Sailor Jupiter Yasuo knew. Not to say that she wasn't usually prone to her boy crazy moments but in the future it was always reserved for her husband. As for Ami she seemed much the same although she was more shy than the Mercury he was used to.

He glanced over at his twin and by the look on her face he could tell she was having similar thoughts. He also saw her mouth twitching, a sure sign that she was either angry as hell or trying not to laugh. In this case he knew that her stomach must be straining from holding in her laughter just like he was. However they had both been taught to not show their emotions, a skill that was unfortunately necessary in many of their negotitions.

After introdutions were made and Minako stopped glancing at Kunzite the high school students fell into easy conversation.

Hikari tried to hide her grin at the group sitting in a booth to her left. She could tell that something was different about Mizuki and Yasuo, they were more serious and confined but that was to be expected after a millennium. It was still hard to believe that her neice and nephew were from the 30th century, where her brother and his wife ruled Earth. Hikari guessed that this was what Pluto wanted to keep from her.

"Hello again," Motoki said as he served her the coffee she had earlier ordered.

"Thank you Motoki," Hikari smiled as Kunzite and Zoicite were handed their coffees.

They were soon joined by Mamoru who had just come from his last lecture for the day. He smiled as he noticed Hikari and was presented with his usual coffee. Unbeknowest to him Usagi had glanced over and was glaring at Hikari, something that almost set Yasuo and Mizuki off into a fit of laughter.

After being introduced to both Kunzite and Zoicite the guys began a conversation on what Hikari dubbed 'guy stuff.' Not interested in the topic Hikari said her goodbyes and left. Ami left soon afterwards to cram school, though not before she glanced shyly at Zoicite one last time. Makoto and Minako left together to go to the mall and check out guys. Usagi indicated that she was leaving so Yasuo offered her a ride home, which she immediately accepted. Usagi was in the front seat with Mizuki behind her and was the first to see the disturbance at the mall where Makoto and Minako had said they were going.

Yasuo pulled over at Usagi's insistance and was the first to see the droid terrorising the shoppers. Her head aching Usagi glanced around, looking for the famous Sailor senshi of Tokyo, who actually hadn't been seen for a number of months.

Yasuo and Mizuki exchanged a quick glance as Mizuki got out her cellphone and called Hikari. Assuring them she would be there 'in a flash' Sailor Ceres appeared moments later – in a flash of light.

Usagi gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of one of the senshi but she was about to get the shock of her life as Mizuki ansd Yasuo henshined into Sailor Earth and Lunar Knight. Sailor Ceres drew out the brooch that Usagi had worn religiously for the time that she had been Sailor Moon and handed it back to its rightful owner.

Usagi pinned it onto her uniform and groaned in pain at the sudden onslaught of memories from two lifetimes. The pain soon faded as Usagi looked up, her eyes holding an ancient knowledge that she had not had a few moments before.

"Who's the enemy?" Usagi asked quietly.

"No idea. They just said that they're from the Scorpion galaxy," Ceres immediately answered.

Usagi nodded as she called, "Moon Prism Power Makeup."

Sailor Moon stood where Usagi had been, her eyes burning with anger. The three senshi along with Lunar Knight went to face the droid.

"Stop right there. I'm the pretty suited sailor senshi who stands for love and justice Sailor Moon. We won't let you destroy this world," Sailor Moon declared.

The droid sneered at her words but the expression was soon wiped from his face when he was wiped from existance by a well placed energy wave from Sailor Earth.

"That was too easy," Lunar Knight noted.

"It'll get harder. Besides I think that was just a test to see what we've got," Ceres answered.

Sailor Moon looked around and breathed a sigh of releif when she saw that Makoto and Minako were shaken but unharmed. Earth noticed where her mother was looking and gave her a symapthethic look.

Ceres grabbed everyone's hands and they disappeared before the media could converge on them. Ceres knew that the return of the senshi would be front page news in all of Tokyo's papers but she knew Sailor Moon was still rather shaken up.

They arrived at the manor safely where Jadeite was waitng for them.

"Kunzite sent word that something was wrong," Jadeite said.

"How did he know?" Usagi asked.

"He felt Minako's fear," Jadeite explained cautiously.

"I'm so glad they're okay, that all of the senshi are," Usagi sighed as she sunk into a couch.

"I assume you have seen Rei," Jadeite said.

Usagi nodded, "she's fine. You should visit the shrine, the festival lasts a few days so it won't seem suspicious."

Jadeite agreed immediately, "good idea."

"I'm known to have them on occassion," Usagi smiled weakly.

Jadeite grinned as he left, presumably to go to Hikawa Shrine and see his fiery priestess.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked cautiously.

"At the moment? Really not," Usagi answered honestly.

"It'll get better I promise," Hikari tried to comfort her.

"Is it too much to ask to have a normal life?" Usagi asked.

No-one answered thought they all knew that the answer to Usagi's question was yes.

Usagi closed her eyes and focused on the problem at hand.

"What can you tell me about this new enemy?" Usagi asked.

"Well they are from our time – the 30th century – and are using future knowledge to their advantage. The timeline is becoming unstable and Pluto had to upgrade the firewalls and protection charms on the Time Gate after this enemy somehow hacked in and downloaded as much information as they could on the senshi of this time period. We also know that they are from a place called the Scorpion galaxy," Mizuki recited.

"So you're from the future," Usagi focused on this point.

Yasuo nodded, "we came here to help you. This enemy is from our time and we should help you handle it."

"You're both so different," Usagi noted.

"We haven't been Mizuki and Yasuo for a millennium, its actually kind of strange," Mizuki explained.

"Right so it looks like defeating this enemy is up to us and the Shitenou," Usagi concentrated on the problem at hand.

"What about the senshi and dad?" Mizuki asked.

"I won't have them involved uneccassrily," Usagi vowed with strength.

The other three reluctantly accepted her decision.

"So have any of you heard of the Scorpian glaxay because I haven't," Usagi admitted.

"I heard of it in my many adventures through the galaxy but to this day it has always been closed territory," Hikari answered.

Yasuo's eyes suddenly shone with understanding, "I've heard of them. Ishtar and I tried to negotiate a treaty with them almost a century ago in the future. Needless to say it didn't end well. They vowed revenge on Earth and the solar system but I have to admit I didn't take them seriously. Besides they aren't long living like we all are and I honestly didn't think the grudge they held would last all of these generations."

"I do remember that treaty, they wanted exclusive trading rights with Earth and the solar system at huge prices. It was a ridiculous offer and there was no way we – or our parents – would accept it. They are a hotheaded people and it looks like they are smarter than we thought," Mizuki finished.

"So how do we beat them?" Usagi asked.

The twins glanced at each other before Yasuo answered quietly, "I don't know."

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed the return of loved characters. Any ideas and/or suggestions are welcome and encouraged. I made this a bit longer than usual because I felt guilty so hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy and review.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm so sorry its been so long. This chapter and the next have been ready for awhile I just hadn't gotten around to posting them, sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter thanks to ffgirlmoonie, X00001, eliza-morgan22, Fya85, Wild Eye Joker and Tsuki Aquarius Hanju for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2: Sailor Moon returns

Usagi sighed as she turned to face her newly discovered daughter and son.

"It's amazing that the two of you are here. I remember both of you dying, I felt it," Usagi said sadly.

"Well we aren't the same people that you knew. Mizuki and Yasuo really died that day, they are a part of us but we're not them anymore," Yasuo explained.

"Care to clear that up?" Usagi asked with a confused expression.

"Mizuki and Yasuo died in the battle against Beryl but they will be reborn at the proper time and eventually become us," Yasuo tried to clear things up.

Usagi nodded in understanding.

"For the sake of this mission we'll be known by our 20th century names," Mizuki added.

"When are you reborn?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Sorry there are some things that we can't tell you and unfortunately that's one of them," Mizuki smiled.

"Pluto?" Hikari asked.

The twins nodded.

"I know you don't want to hear it but what about the other senshi, are we going to awaken their memories?" Hikari changed the subject as she sat down to Usagi's left.

"No I know that we can handle this," Usagi stated firmly.

"You can't protect them forever," Mizuki stated gently.

"I know but I just don't want them to give up their normal lives," Usagi explained.

"You had to," Yasuo stated.

"I'm their leader it's my job," Usaig sighed.

"What about Mamoru?" Hikari prodded gently.

Usagi's eyes hardened and Hikari truly saw the Princess within Usagi.

"No," Usagi stated her voice laced with authority.

Hikari immediately relented and the twins also conceded tot heir mother's unintentional order. Both of them recognised a command when they heard one.

"Do you want a lift home?" Hikari tried to distract them.

"Yes thank you," Usagi said with a smile.

Hikari waved her hand and Usaig disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"I didn't know you could do that," Mizuki commented.

"Neither did I until a few months ago," Hikari answered as the three of them joined the four Shitenou in the dining room for dinner.

"You're all here," Yasuo remarked with surprise.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Jadeite assured them.

"I thought you went to visit Rei," Hikari said as she started her dinner.

"I did and now I'm back," Jadeite said quickly.

Nephrite grinned, "What happened?"

"She got a little annoyed at me," Jadeite finally answered.

"You were flirting with her," Mizuki was trying not to laugh.

"Yes and I suppose I may have persisted a little too much," Jadeite admitted.

"It's Silver Millennium all over again," Zoicite smiled.

"Do you think she will speak to you again?" Hikari asked trying to sound sympathetic.

"Well our first meeting back at the Moon Palace ended in much the same way, though I was a little more blatant and we still ended up together," Jadeite brightened.

"Well at least your senshi isn't acting like a complete airhead," Kunzite muttered.

"I feel your pain," Nephrite agreed wholeheartedly.

"What about the other senshi? Usagi can't be serious about fighting alone," Jadeite commented.

"She sounded pretty serious to me," Zoicite replied.

"We'll cross that hurdle if and when we come to it," Kunzite answered.

That night Mizuki and Yasuo joined each other at the back of the manor in the training grounds that fortunately were cloaked.

"This isn't supposed to be happening," Yasuo remarked.

"Exactly which part are you referring to?" Mizuki asked.

"Chibiusa being here for a start. How did she get here?" Yasuo asked.

"I don't know but at least she won't recognise us, not in our 20th century forms, or our senshi forms," Mizuki stated.

"Shall we tell the others who she is?" Yasuo asked.

Mizuki's eyes lit up with amusement, "More fun for us if we don't."

Yasuo laughed something both he and his sister hadn't done for a long time, until they had arrived in Tokyo. It would be fun to see how this played out.

The next afternoon Mizuki stopped by the café where she saw Hikari chatting with Motoki. She also noticed Yasuo with Usagi and the girls - minus Rei of course. Noticing his twin Yasuo mentally pleaded that Mizuki recuse him from Minako and Makoto's 'attention.' Feeling sorry for him Mizuki joined the table, making sure to sit in between her brother and the two girls. Usagi had been grinning the whole time, though she was a little annoyed that she didn't have a camera to record this for future blackmail.

Minako pouted for a second but got up and went to grab drinks for everyone. She gave Hikari a brilliant smile as she gave the order to Motoki. He turned his back to get the drinks while Minako chatted incisively to Hikari. Motoki then handed her the order with his usual smile.

"Thanks Motoki," Minako gave a sunny smile.

Hikari turned back to the counter but not before she swore Minako winked at her. Shaking her head Hikari saw Kunzite enter the café with Mamoru. She was so happy that the Shitenou had managed to befriend her brother, again. They went to a booth and invited Hikari to join them. Hikari noticed Usagi's wistful glances but was surprised to notice that Minako's eyes often drifted to the silver haired Shitenou with a sadness Hikari couldn't fathom.

Kunzite went to get a refill at the same time Minako stood up to pay for her drink. While waiting for Motoki to refill Kunzite's drink she smiled and turned to the Shitenou leader.

"I'm Aino Minako," she introduced herself.

"Kunzite," he replied cautiously.

"A pleasure, are you new to the area?"

'I've been here for a year, moved from London."

"I use to live there but I had to move for business," Minako said.

Kunzite stared at the young woman who until a few minutes ago he had dismissed as a complete airhead.

"Business?" Kunzite asked.

"Appearances can be deceiving you should know that better than anyone. Goodbye Kunzite," Minako answered as she paid Motoki and left the café leaving behind one very confused young man.

Hikari looked up and noticed the confusion in her friend's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked as he saw his new friend's face.

Kunzite nodded slightly as he concentrated on his drink.

"Would you like to come for dinner?" Hikari asked Mamoru as they picked up their interrupted conversation.

"That would be nice," Mamoru answered.

The three of them soon left, Usagi glancing at them as they walked out the door. Yasuo and Mizuki soon excused themselves though not before they extended a dinner invite to the three girls. Mizuki also asked them to invite Minako and privately asked Usagi to somehow get Rei there. Usagi wasn't thrilled with the idea of everyone in the one room but she conceded when she saw the stubborn look in her daughter's eyes, so similar to her own.

The girls went home to change though Usagi dropped in to Hikawa Shrine to invite a somewhat surprised Rei to dinner. Usagi really wasn't looking forward to Rei's reaction when she saw Jadeite.

Usagi arrived home and quickly checked on Chibiusa who was in Usagi's bedroom. The moment she was awoken as Sailor Moon she knew Chibiusa was no cousin of hers, but the problem was she had no idea who or what she was.

"Usagi you will need to take Chibiusa to school tomorrow don't forget," Ikuko yelled up the stairs in the general direction of her daughter's bedroom.

Usagi yelled back her agreement as Chibiusa looked up from the book she was reading.

"Where are you going?" Chibiusa asked.

"A friend's for dinner and no you can't come," Usagi answered.

Chibiusa pouted for a few moments before agreeing. Usagi left, having been picked up by Yasuo who already had Makoto and Ami in the car.

"I stopped at Hikawa Shrine before going home and got Rei to agree to come," Usagi said.

The three girls had become well acquainted with the shrine priestess since meeting her at the festival. Usagi had even been told about this man who had flirted with her during the festival, whom Rei had decisively 'gotten rid of." Usagi grinned feeling somewhat sorry for 'poor' Jadeite though no sorry enough to miss the showdown between the two.

Yasuo smiled as he stopped at the shrine where Rei was waiting at the bottom of the shrine stairs. Rei slid into the back seat with Ami and Makoto. Yasuo soon pulled up at the manor and the four girls tumbled out of the car.

"A real manor," Makoto's eyes widened.

"Wait until you see the inside," Usagi grinned

"They all walked into the lounge room where Mizuki was chatting with Minako.

"Hey when is dinner going to be ready?" Yasuo asked as he threw the car keys on the side table.

"About an hour. All the guys are upstairs in the games room," Mizuki answered.

Yasuo nodded as he went upstairs. Minako and Rei were introduced and the girls settled in for a long girly chat, though Ami did pull out a book to skim through.

Minako volunteered to grab drinks and was pointed into the kitchen's direction. Trying to stay out of the cook's way she began pouring drinks when Kunzite entered with the same task.

Minako smiled in greeting as she moved to give him room. They worked in silence until Kunzite broke it.

"Have we met before?" he asked cautiously.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Minako replied.

Kunzite smiled slightly as Minako picked up her tray.

"Are you busy Friday night?" Kunzite asked impulsively.

"Not at the moment," Minako replied.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Kunzite asked.

"I'd like that," Minako smiled as she left the kitchen,

"Thanks Minako," Usagi said as Minako set down the drinks.

Minako's ditzy smile came on in full force, "no problem. So has Makoto told you about that hot guy we saw at the mall before the attack?"

"Do tell," Mizuki grinned.

So began a long conversation in which the girls each described their ideal boyfriends who not surprisingly pretty much matched up with the Shitenou and Mamoru in Usagi's case.

"What about you Mizuki?" Makoto asked at the quiet girl.

"I think I've already found him," she answered as she played with a chain around her neck.

Usagi looked surprised but didn't comment on her daughter's admission. Hikari soon joined them and was immediately set upon.

"What about you Hikari?" Makoto addressed the older woman.

"I'm still waiting for him," Hikari answered shortly.

Usagi studied her almost sister in law. She knew Hikari was thinking of Iasion, her love from Silver Millennium.

"You'll find him," Minako reassured her to the surprise of the girls.

Before Hikari could question this sudden change in character by the former senshi of love, they were called for dinner. The girls entered first though the guys came in soon after.

"You!" Rei almost yelled as she looked at Jadeite.

"It's Jadeite actually and it is a real pleasure to have you in my home," Jadeite grinned.

"Our home," Nephrite quietly reminded him.

"This is his house?" Rei asked Usagi.

"You know him?" Usagi tried not to laugh.

"He's that guy from the festival that I was telling you about," Rei fumed while clenching her fists.

"Whoops," Usagi smiled innocently as they all took their seats.

"Dig in," Hikari said as they all began to eat.

"So when did you move here?" Mamoru asked Yasuo who was siting to his left.

"About a year ago," Yasuo answered.

"How long have you known Odango Atama?" Mamoru asked casually though Yasuo could here the slight warning in his father's voice.

Usagi gave a stinging glare at the much hated nickname but ignored Mamoru.

"About that long," Yasuo asked as he played with a chain around his neck a little nervously.

Yasuo was no fool; he knew how dangerous his father could be, especially when it came to his mother. He decided to back off by mentioning his interest in medicine, something he knew would temporarily distract Mamoru.

Zoicite engaged Ami attention while Nephrite tried to get to know the real Makoto better. Jadeite and Rei were having what may pass for a conversation, though privately Hikari thought it was more of a shouting match. Kunzite was speaking quietly to Minako and couldn't be heard over Jadeite and Rei, who were sitting beside them. Mizuki was speaking to her mother about their common interest in manga though Mizuki hadn't read one in a very long time.

The phone ran and Hikari went to answer, muttering a quiet 'thank god' as she escaped the racket that was dinner. She came back after dinner had been served and for the most part finished. Usagi looked up and knew something was wrong.

"Mizuki, Yasuo could you help me with the dishes?" Usagi asked though there was no doubt in the twin's minds that it was an order.

Hikari drew back into the kitchen where they stacked dishes noisily and then started the dishwasher to cover their conversation.

"Was it Luna?" Usagi asked.

Hikari nodded, "Another attack is underway, this time at a jewellery shop."

"Where?" Mizuki asked.

Hikari quickly brought out a map of Tokyo and drew a dot where the shop was.

'Next to the cosmetic shop," Yasuo said quietly as Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Does that have any significants?" Hikari asked.

"This block of shops here, which includes the jewellery and cosmetic shops is the future site of Crystal Tokyo's centre, Crystal Nucleus," Mizuki answered.

"What about the mall that was attacked?" Usagi asked.

"The centre of Crystal Tokyo is a large pentagon. The mall is one of the five points on the pentagon," Yasuo answered.

"Crystal Tokyo is the name of the future city right?" Usagi confirmed.

Yasuo nodded, "It's the seat of power on Earth."

Usaig nodded though she really didn't want to know anything else.

"So this block of shops is the centre point and these five places make up the pentagon that is the centre," Hikari established.

Mizuki nodded," We can't stand around but we need to distract the other girls and dad,"

"Leave that to the Shitenou, they already know what's happening," Hikari answered.

They all left the manor in a flash of light that caught Ami's attention.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Faulty wiring," Zoicite quickly replied.

Usaig, Yasuo, Mizuki and Hikari arrived at the chaotic scene. They quickly transformed and Earth sent an energy wave at the droid, stopping its attack.

"Let's forget the speeches and dust the droid," Sailor Moon said.

"Dust the droid?" Lunar Knight rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't ask," Sailor Moon answered as she prepared her tiara.

The golden disc launched at the droid but ran out of power before it hit and dropped to the ground.

"That's different," Ceres stated.

"What happened?" Earth asked as she and Lunar Knight launched their attacks.

"I don't know," Moon answered.

"Maybe your heart wasn't in this battle," Ceres said gently.

Sailor Moon frowned though she didn't disagree. She would admit, only to herself that she didn't want to be the senshi of love and justice. Sailor Moon hadn't really been lonely before because she had the girls, but now she really felt the pressure of her secret whenever she was around them.

"Watch out," Earth yelled as she and Lunar Knight were tossed aside like rag dolls.

Sailor Moon was thrown into a display of pricey necklaces and fell over the counter. Reaching for her temple she knew she would have a monster of a headache in the morning. Looking down she noticed that she was wearing her everyday clothing. Somehow Usagi had detransformed into her civilian form.

Groaning Usagi called, "Moon prism power makeup."

Nothing happened, no hint of a transformation.

"Ceres," Usagi called weakly.

Ceres turned to her leader and saw Usagi in her civilian form. Checking to make sure Sailor Earth and Lunar Knight could hold their own she rushed over to help Usagi.

"Why aren't you transformed?" Ceres asked the obvious question.

"I can't, I tried and it wouldn't work," Usagi replied panicky.

"No wonder," Sailor Ceres indicated Usagi's brooch, which was crushed.

"That is not good," Usagi said.

"No it isn't," Ceres answered.

"What do I do?" Usagi asked.

"Look into your heart. It is your desire to save your friends and protect this world that lets you become Sailor Moon," Ceres explained.

"Right," Usagi nodded as she closed her eyes, though not before she saw Ceres move away to help the twins.

"Please someone anyone help me. I have to fight to protect my friends, my family, everyone," Usagi thought.

There was a huge flash of white light as Usagi disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was at the ruins of the Moon Palace, her old home.

"Hello Serenity," came a voice.

Usagi turned and saw the Queen of old Silver Millennium and the Moon, but most importantly mother to her past self.

"Queen Selenity," Usagi whispered, "please I need your help."

Queen Selenity asked no questions, she simple held out her hand palm up. The Imperium Silver Crystal – birthright of the Moon Kingdom heir – appeared, glowing with intensity.

"The stronger your desire to protect this world, the brighter the Crystal will glow," Selenity said as the Crystal imbedded itself in Usagi's brooch.

It glowed for a few moments until the light died down. In the brooch's place was a pink locket, with the Silver Crystal in the centre. The locket closed and covered the Crystal, but Usagi could still feel the undeniable power radiating from it.

"Thank you," Usagi smiled.

"I will always be with you Serenity, Usagi," Queen Selenity smiled as Usagi disappeared back to Earth.

She reappeared in the jewellery shop and saw that the three fighters were having trouble now that another droid had shown up.

"Moon crystal power makeup," Usagi called as she was enveloped in bright light.

Sailor Moon appeared, with a new sceptre in hand.

"Out of the way," she ordered her three friends.

They all quickly jumped out of the way as Sailor Moon drew out the sceptre.

"Moon princess annihilation."

The sceptre launched a burst of power that easily dusted the first droid. Meanwhile the second droid had swung around to Sailor Moon's back. Before it could initiate an attack a beam of golden light stopped it in tis tracks before Sailor Moon blasted it with her sceptre. Sailor Moon looked up and saw the outline of a senshi but before she could identify her she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Lunar Knight asked.

"No idea," Earth said.

"Nice transformation," Ceres grinned.

Sailor Mon smiled as the four of them disappeared and reappeared in the manor's kitchen. The dishwasher had just finished as they grabbed a cake for dessert.

"So we were in here putting icing on the cake?" Usagi asked.

"All four of us?" Yasuo asked

"We were cleaning up," Mizuki indicated herself and her aunt.

"We need better cover stories," Usagi muttered as they re-entered the dining room.

"What took you so long?" rei asked grumpily.

"Cleaning." "Icing." They all answered simultaneously.

"Where's Minako?" Usagi asked trying to distract them.

"Bathroom," Makoto answered as Minako joined them looking a little flushed.

"Nice cake," Minako grinned as she took a slice.

"Chocolate my favourite," Usagi grabbed a piece.

"Try not to eat too much Odango Atama," Mamoru grinned.

Usagi, who by now knew exactly why Mamoru teased and insulted her merely smiled knowingly. Mamoru was taken aback that Usagi didn't even yell at him. There was no way she could know how he really felt about her, but to him it felt like Usaig could see right through him.

The night wore on until Yasuo offered the girls a ride home. Usagi insisted on staying a little while longer so the girls piled into Yasuo's car while Mamoru said goodbye and drove himself home.

All of the girls had been dropped off except for Minako. They arrived at her house as Minako turned to say goodbye.

"Good luck Yasuo," Minako smiled knowingly as she closed the car door.

Yasuo frowned slightly as he drove off. Lately there was something a little off about the Venusian princess. Shaking his head as he drove home Yasuo decided to figure it out later.

Usagi stayed for an extra half an hour, long enough to hear about Kunzite's date with Minako – though he told no-one else but her – Zoicite's conversation with Ami, Jadeite's attempt at flirting with Rei (everyone else called it fighting but according to Jadeite it was flirting) and Nephrite getting a movie date with Makoto. Hikari soon sent her on her way and she got home just before curfew.

"Did you have fun?" Ikuko asked.

"It was interesting," Usagi replied as she touched her new locket.

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!

CrazyLikeaFox


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to ffgirlmoonie, X00001 and tIgErPrN06 fpr reviewing the last chapter. This chapter has been written for awhile but I wanted to wait until I got back from holidaying. Anyway hope it's worth the wait and enjoy!

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 3: Masked uncovered

Friday night came around without anymore droid attacks and Minako was getting ready for her dinner date with Kunzite. Usagi had come over to help and the two girls chatted incisively until Minako was ready.

"You look amazing," Usagi smiled.

"Thank you for helping me. Maybe I can return the favour," Minako replied.

"I don't think so, I don't date."

"What about Mamoru?"

Usagi looked up sharply but Minako was looking in the full length mirror, fixing her fringe. Usagi didn't notice Minako intensely staring at her via the mirror.

"Mamoru and I are nothing," Usagi answered quietly.

"Really? The air between the two of you felt like it was on fire," Minako remarked.

Usagi just sighed as the doorbell rang. Minako answered it – fortunately her parents were away for the weekend – and graciously took the flowers Kunzite offered. Turning around as she placed the flowers in a nearby vase, Minako winked at a concealed Usagi. The couple left and Usagi locked up Minako's now empty house with keys she had leant her.

Usagi arrived home a few minutes later just in time to see her parents leave with Shingo to have dinner with Shingo's friend and his parents. Realising that she was in charge of Chibiusa she went to find the pink haired girl.

"Hey Chibiusa," Usagi smiled.

Chibiusa looked up and noticed the paper and crayons Usagi had brought. They both got to work silently before Usagi broke it.

"I know that you're not my cousin," Usagi stated.

Chibiusa paused for a moment before continuing her drawing, "how?"

"Whatever spell you used doesn't work on me," Usagi answered simply.

"You must be a part of reincarnated Silver Millennium," Chibiusa whispered mainly to herself.

"Good guess," Usagi answered as she looked at Chibiusa's drawing, "who are they?"

"My older brother and sister. I hardly ever see them because they're so busy with their jobs so I don't exactly remember their faces very well," Chibiusa explained indicating the roughly drawn in facial features of the two people.

"Must be hard," Usagi sympathised.

Chibiusa shrugged, "it's been like that ever since I can remember so it's no big deal. Anyway the drawing's done now."

Usagi packed up the paper and crayons, flicking on a movie and wondered how Kunzite and Minako's date was going.

Kunzite tried not to sigh in relief when the cheque came for the meal. This date had been a disaster ever since they had arrived at the restaurant. There was no doubt that Minako looked gorgeous, but her attitude grated on his nerves. Kunzite had thought that perhaps the ditzy attitude was for her friends but it looked like he was wrong. He may love the senshi of love and beauty but the woman she was now was nothing like her. He also had a sneaking suspicion that she was laughing at him. Her eyes often danced with laughter for a few moments until Minako covered it.

The waiter gave them the bill and at Kunzite's insistence he paid. They walked out of the restaurant and headed to his car.

"I hope you had fun," Kunzite said stiffly.

"I did, though I know you had a miserable time," Minako grinned.

Kunzite turned to her, his eyes displaying his disbelief.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"You're very easy to read always have been, or at least easy for me," Minako explained with a smile.

"Minako does the planet Venus mean anything to you?" Kunzite asked cautiously.

"Of course one doesn't forget one's birthplace," Minako grinned wickedly.

Kunzite's jaw dropped, "how long have you had your memories back?"

"Since Usagi was awoken as Sailor Moon," Minako had the grace to look guilty.

"Why the ditzy attitude?" Kunzite asked.

"I wanted to see if you loved me or my beauty and you truly proved yourself," Minako smiled.

"You do realise how torturous that little exhibition was," Kunzite said.

"Of course I do and I know you deserve a reward," Minako grinned impishly.

She kissed him gently and pulled away slowly.

"Time to go," Minako whispered.

"What's your hurry?" Kunzite smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Kunzite called Usagi the next day and informed her of Minako's deceit. After a lot of laughter on Usagi's side she hung up.

"She must have been the senshi who saved us at the jewellery store," Usagi realised.

Usagi soon informed everyone involved of Minako's deception. She then decided to go to the mall for some much needed relaxation. She shopped until lunch where she went to the crowded café, saying hi to Motoki as she sat down in an empty booth.

"May I join you?" came a smooth male voice.

Usagi looked up and saw a man with dark blonde hair and azure blue eyes. He appeared to be the same age as the Shitenou and also quite shy. Usagi immediately agreed getting a strong feeling from this young man.

I'm Miyamoto Isamu," he introduced himself.

Tsukino Usagi but please call me Usagi."

"Feel free to call me Isamu. I never usually talk to strangers this boldly, yet I felt compelled to speak to you."

"I feel the same. We haven't met before have we?" Usagi asked.

"It feels like it but I doubt it. I just moved here from Russia where I've lived most of my life."

You don't have an accent," Usagi remarked.

"I've always been good at adapting to different languages,"Isamusaid.

Usagi smiled as Isamuopened up, especially when they began to talk about the senshi of Japan. She was so absorbed in their conversation that she didn't notice Mamoru enter the café with Hikari. She froze in her tracks as she saw the man Usagi was conversing with. Shaking her head she joined Mamoru at the counter.

Isamulooked up from his conversation with Usagi and caught Hikari's eye. He quickly looked away but not before he saw the murderous look in Mamoru's eyes.

"Is that guy your boyfriend?" Isamusaid subtly gesturing at Mamoru.

"It's very complicated," Usagi sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isamuasked.

"It's really strange but I feel as though I can trust you," Usagi smiled.

Mamoru growled under his breath as Hikari tried not to laugh, though she had taken more than one glance at the man Usagi was with.

"Green eyes are not very becoming Mamoru," Hikari smiled.

"I am not jealous," Mamoru snarled.

"Sure and I'm Santa Clause in disguise, tell me have you been naughty or nice?" Hikari smirked.

"Shut up," he replied grumpily.

Usagi looked at Isamuwho had glanced up every so often to look at Hikari. She suddenly had a flashback to Silver Millennium.

_Flashback_

_Serenity sighed as she looked from a window seat in the Moon Palace down at Earth, where her prince was. She missed Endymion especially because she hadn't seen him on his last visit to the Moon when she had been on Venus. _

"_Are you alright your highness?" came a familiar voice._

_Serenity looked up, "Lord Iasion how are you?"_

_Iasion sat down on the window seat next to the Princess. Serenity turned her focus to the young man who had recently been promoted to head of the Moon Kingdom's security. It was a highly respected position especially among the men as it was the highest position of authority for any man. The only males who outranked him were the senshi and planetary ruler's consorts._

_His dark blonde hair and azure blue eyes were typical features of a person of Lunarian ancestry. In fact Lord Iasion was her second cousin, hence his royal title. Serenity had no siblings or fist cousins so Iasion was like the older brother she never had._

"_Don't you think we can dispense with the formalities Serenity? No-one else is here," Iasion smiled at his younger cousin who happened to be heir to Silver Millennium's throne._

_Serenity smiled, "of course how are you?"_

"_Good though you look tired," Iasion commented._

"_Ishtar was awake all night but she and Yarikh are finally asleep," Serenity replied._

_Unbeknownst to anyone else Serenity had informed her cousin of her secret marriage to Endymion and resulting pregnancy. _

"_I though Princesses had nannies to take care of that," Iasion grinned._

"_Well with Ishtar and Yarikh's births being a huge secret it's hard to get one," Serenity sighed. _

"_I'm sure the negotiations will be finished soon after all the Prince was here a few days ago while you were at Magellan Castle."_

"_I know and believe me I'm upset that I missed it."_

"_His sister came with him to meet the Queen."_

"_Princess Demetria right? I haven't actually met her but Endymion is incredibly fond of her," Serenity smiled._

"_You haven't met her?" Iasion asked._

_Serenity shook her head, "what is she like?"_

_Iasion's azure blue eyes turned to look at Earth as he answered Serenity, "she was beautiful."_

_End Flashback_

Usagi's hand flew to her temple, "Iasion."

Isamuturned to face her, "how do you know that name? I've only been called that in my dreams."

"You really are Iasion," Usagi paled.

"Serenity?" Isamuwhispered.

Usagi smiled shakily, "I'm called Usagi now."

"That man who is glaring daggers at me is Endymion's reincarnation isn't he," Isamustated.

Usagi nodded, "The girl with him is Demetria."

"Her reincarnation?" Isamu asked.

Usagi shook her head, "Demetria never died so she was never reborn. She goes by Hikari now."

"Hikari? Does she remember me?" Isamu asked somewhat hopefully.

"I think so," Usagi grinned.

Isamusmiled as he paid for his drink. After typing his number into Usagi's cell phone he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and left.

"You say you're not jealous," Hikari smiled.

"Well I saw you checking out the guy," Mamoru retorted sounding very much like an older brother.

"Guilty I guess," Hikari replied distracted.

"Well I'll see you Monday," Mamoru smiled as he left.

"Life is way too complicated," Hikari sighed as she noticed Ami entering the café in deep conversation with Zoicite.

"Hey guys," Hikari said as she left.

Ami sat as the booth with Zoicite, blushing slightly. She had never been alone with a man for so long, especially one she found as attractive as Zoicite.

"Is everything alright Ami?" Zoicite asked.

"I'm fine just….well a little nervous I suppose," Ami answered shyly.

"Ami there is nothing to be nervous about I promise," Zoicite said earnestly.

"I'm not like the other girls. I'm not as social and I'm not as pretty," Ami admitted frankly.

"Ami you are beautiful and even if you weren't it wouldn't matter. I care about you not your outer covering, as attractive as it is," Zoicite grinned.

"I could see myself falling for you," Ami sighed.

"That's the plan," Zoicite whispered as they both lost themselves in conversation.

Usagi smiled at the young lovers as she headed home. She was almost there when her cell phone rang. Sighing Usagi answered.

"Attack at the downtown music shop," Sailor Earth replied as she snapped the cell phone closed.

"Damn it," Usagi cursed, "Moon crystal power makeup."

Sailor Moon soon arrived and surveyed the scene. Her daughter and son were battling the first droid, while Ceres, Venus and surprisingly a transformed Kunzite were battling the second droid. Sailor Moon saw the droid's commander – a man who called himself Scorpio – float above the chaos. She launched her sceptre attack, knocking him to the ground.

"Hello Sailor Moon or should I call you Serenity," Scorpio grinned mockingly.

"I don't give a damn what you call me you'll be dead soon," Sailor Moon replied grimly.

Both fired their respective attacks, each bouncing off the other. The senshi ducked, yet didn't allow it to stop their respective battles.

"Luna, Artemis I need help," Moon cried.

Luna nodded as she and Artemis split up. Luna went to the café to get Ami, while Artemis went to Hikawa Shrine to get Rei and Makoto.

Zoicite was the first to catch sight of Luna and casually led Ami out of the café's main room into a back room.

"Ami this is going to feel strange but I need you to trust me," Zoicite stated.

Ami looked confused, "I trust you."

Zoicite looked at Luna who had just joined them, "Do it."

Luna's crescent moon glowed as did the symbol of Mercury on Ami's forehead. Flashes of past battles, friendships and love went through Ami's mind. She fell onto her knees and grasped the transformation wand.

"Ami are you alright?" Zoicite asked.

"I will be. Mercury power makeup." Ami called as she was enveloped in a bright blue light.

Sailor Mercury addressed Luna, "where is it?"

"Downtown Music shop," Luna answered.

"Do you need help?" Zoicite asked but Sailor Mercury had already left.

"We can still make it," Luna stated.

Zoicite nodded as he transformed into the Earth Shitenou he had once been. Taking Luna under his arm he followed Mercury.

Artemis arrived at the Shrine in time to hear Rei shrieking at Jadeite. Makoto was sitting on the veranda with Nephrite watching Jadeite being pummelled by Rei. Artemis was able to catch Nephrite's attention and he was able to slip away from Makoto.

"What's going on?" Nephrite asked.

"Sailor Moon's given the order for all of the inner senshi to be reawoken," Artemis responded.

Nephrite silently agreed as he followed Artemis back to the group where Rei and Jadeite had settled down and were arguing in a less violent manner. Aretmis's crescent moon glowed as the symbols for both Mars and Jupiter appeared on the respective girl's forehead. Two transformation wands appeared and were grasped by the two girls.

"Mars power makeup."

"Jupiter power makeup."

Sailors Mars and Jupiter stood were Makoto and Rei had been standing.

"Where?" Mars asked.

"Downtown music shop," Artemis replied.

"Let's go," Mars – as second in command to Venus – directed.

Mars and Jupiter leapt away, with a transformed Jadeite and Nephrite following behind them. Artemis soon followed, meeting up with Luna and Zoicite on route.

A few moments later they caught up with Mercury, Mars and Jupiter and the remaining Shitenou.

"Doesn't look like it's going too well," Jadeite commented as Sailor Moon was thrown across the street.

"Looks like they could use some help," Jupiter said as she fired her thunder attack.

The three senshi and their Shitenou landed next to Sailor Moon.

"You alright Odango Atama?" Mars grinned as she helped their leader up.

"Of course," Sailor Moon smiled.

"Alright looks like the twins could use some help. Zoicite you and Mercury go help them. Jupiter, Nephrite help Ceres, Kunzite and Venus with the second droid. Jadeite and I will help Sailor Moon," Mars instructed.

Sailor Moon hid her smile as Mars issued orders, The senshi and Shitenou split as commanded.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Scorpio commented.

Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Moon with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Mars fire ignite," Mars fired, while Jadeite launched a red energy beam.

Sailor Moon added in her sceptre's attack power. Scorpio managed to throw off the attacks. The two droids weren't so lucky. With the combined power of the senshi and Shitenou they were vaporised. Unfortunately it seemed that Scorpio was not alone. Eleven new figures appeared, each standing in line with Scorpio.

"Who are they?" Jupiter whispered.

Sailor Earth paled as she saw the symbols on each of their foreheads, "Aires, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ceres broke the stunned silence.

"They draw power from the constellations," Nephrite said.

"Yes they were normal humans, living in the Scorpion galaxy who were seduced by the dark arts. They offered themselves to some type of evil entity and were given these powers," Lunar Knight answered tightly.

"Who was the evil entity?" Mercury asked as they stared at their new opponents.

"Our best scholars have summarised it was something similar to Metallia," Earth answered.

"Are you really under the delusion that you can stop us?" Scorpio stated in disbelief.

"It's no delusion and we will destroy you," Sailor Moon stated firmly.

"One on one?" Ceres asked.

The twelve fighters for good faced off against the twelve members of evil. The fight began, leaving destruction in its wake through the downtown area. It spread from the music shop into the newly repaired jewellery shop and throughout the entire block of shops.

"What a mess," Artemis said from where he and Luna had taken watch.

"At least the area has been sealed off," Luna said as they saw the Tokyo police seal off the battle zone and escort any civilians away.

Isamu was standing at the barricade, trying to catch a glance of any of the senshi especially Sailor Moon. He glanced around and saw Mamoru also watching. Isamusaw red, his cousin was fighting to save the world while her prince was standing there doing nothing.

"Why aren't you doing anything?"Isamualmost demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked annoyed.

"Sailor Moon, Usagi, Serenity whatever you want to call her is fighting for this planet and you're just standing there letting her get pummelled."

"Usagi is Sailor Moon?" Mamoru looked shocked.

"Yes but you already knew that," Isamusaid though he was starting to get suspicious.

"How would I know something like that? As a matter of fact how do you know?" Mamoru turned fully to face this virtual stranger.

"You really didn't know any of it, about being Tuxedo Mask," Isamu realised.

Mamoru frowned at that name Tuxedo Mask. It sounded so familiar to him. Mamoru clutched his head as images flashed before him.

"Are you okay?" Isamu bent down to help Mamoru.

"I think so," Mamoru said.

"You've got to help Serenity," Isamu said.

"I don't know who Serenity is but I've got to help Usagi," Mamoru answered as he ran off.

"What the?" Isamusaid as his eyes widened, "oh my god."

Mamoru had made it pass the barricade into an alleyway, transforming into Tuxedo Mask. He rushed off to find Sailor Moon, Usagi.

Sailor Moon was fighting Scorpio, who seemed to be the most powerful of the bad guys. She was running out of energy and her reaction time was sluggish. Sailor Moon was about to be hit when she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her out of the line of fire.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon gasped.

"Who were you expecting Usagi?" Tuxedo Mask whispered.

Her eyes lit up as she powered up the Moon sceptre. She blasted Scorpio who hadn't been expecting it. He quickly picked himself up and vanished. The rest of his group quickly vanished after their leader.

"Oh thank god," Ceres gasped.

All of the senshi and Shitenou gathered around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Isamu had managed to slip past the police barricades.

"I'm glad you're alright," Sailor Moon smiled.

"I was more worried about you, hence the rescue," Tuxedo Mask grinned.

"Well I'm sure we are all glad that your memories have been restored," Sailor Earth said.

"Right, who are you again?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"It's Mizuki remember," Sailor Earth said.

Tuxedo Mask looked very confused, "You're that girl who moved to Usagi's school right?"

"Mamoru what are you talking about…." Sailor Moon was cut off when Isamu pulled her into a nearby storefront.

"Isamu what are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm saving you from looking like an idiot. He has no idea who Serenity is or who Ishtar and Yarikh are," Isamu answered.

"What!" Sailor Moon almost yelled.

"Yes and I'll bet he's never heard of Endymion or Demetria either," Isamuadded.

"Damn it, I'll try and pass the message around. You have to go before someone breaks the door down," Sailor Moon said indicating the shop's front door that was being pounded on.

Isamu nodded as he went out the back door. Sailor Moon flicked the door's lock, letting everyone in.

"What the hell were you doing?" Mars yelled.

"I thought I saw something in here," Sailor Moon stumbled.

Venus looked at her best friend, knowing that she was hiding something.

"We should get out of here," Mercury suggested.

Ceres waved a hand as they all disappeared in a flash of silver light. They reappeared at the manor's cloaked training grounds.

"Where are we?" Mamoru asked as they detransformed.

"Training grounds in the manor," Hikari answered.

"So you're Sailor Ceres Hikari? You guys are all involved too" Mamoru said indicating his new guy friends.

They nodded trying not to look too guilty.

"Why don't you walk me home?" Usagi suggested quickly.

"Sure but does that mean I have to meet the parents?" Mamoru grinned.

"Not if you don't want to," Usagi said as she held out her hand.

Mamoru took it as they both left the manor.

"What the hell is going on?" Jadeite burst out as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Usagi told me that somehow Mamoru didn't get all of his memories back," Minako answered.

"When did she tell you?" Mizuki asked.

"Right before we left the battle scene," Minako replied.

"Any idea what he remembers?" Nephrite asked as they all entered the manor and sat down in the lounge room.

"Usagi said he remembers everything from this life but nothing about Silver Millennium," Minako sighed.

Kunzite gripped her hand as she leaned against his shoulder. Mizuki, Yasuo and Hikari took this as their que to leave. Nephrite and Makoto both left to catch a late movie, doubling with Ami and Zoicite. Rei and Jadeite went into his study, presumably to argue and then make up.

Kunzite brought Minako's hand that was clutched in his up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"We'll all be alright," he murmured.

"How can you be sure?" Minako asked.

"Because I believe in us and in you," Kunzite answered simply with a soft smile.

Hikari left Mizuki and Yasuo in the library and went upstairs to her room. Today had been a very long day and now they had to deal with 'The Zodiacs' as Hikari had dubbed their latest enemy. She collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. Usagi had Mamoru back and the senshi had the Shitenou. She was happy for them but it did make her feel lonely. Before she had Mizuki and Yasuo but they were so different from the boy and girl she had adopted. Besides she believed that they had someone special, judging by the amount of times she had caught them both playing with the chains around their necks. Sighing Hikari changed into her pyjamas and fell asleep, dreaming of a Lord from the Moon long dead.

Usagi had arrived at her doorstep but assured Mamoru that he didn't have to meet her parents.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "goodnight."

Usagi waved as she blushed slightly and went inside.

"Who's that?" Chibiusa asked.

Usagi smiled, "my boyfriend."


End file.
